Generation 2
by NMCLovesyoU33
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly have had 3 kids, Albus,James,and Lilly. Lilly is very beautiful and is on the rebound from heart throb and captin sander who will she fall for next?


CHAPTER 1

I was sitting n the train next to my two brothers Albus and James my cousins Victorie and Dominiqe and finally Hugo and Rose, who wasn't just my best friend but my cousin! "LILLY? LILLY? LILLIAN?" Rose hollered in my ear trying to get my attention. "OH! Sorry my bad guess I zoned out for a bit hu?" I explained " you okay ay mate?" rose asked worried "Yeah fine!" I quickly reassured my cousin " im a bit tired though" I said, laying my head on Jame's (my older twin) lap and laying my feet on Al's lap. The door opened to the compartment "where full!" James hollered " aw look brother sister bonding time" sneered Romeo Malfoy. Romeo was the exact image of his father bleach blonde hair pulled back from his eyes, tall, pale, and icy blue eyes. " Why don't you bug off Malfoy?" I sneered annoyed "go hang out with your friends oh wait you can't you would need friends to be able to do that!" I said smirking the famous potter smirk. " As you can see Malfoy my sister is not in the mood to deal with your crap so why don't you go--" James started to say but was cut off " jump in front of a moving train you slimy snake!" Lilly huffed "I was gonna say make some friends! What's up with you today?" James asked "just not in the mood for immature brats!" I explained glaring at Malfoy. "Hey Potter you seen Longbottom?" Romeo sneered Lysander Longbottom was the captain of the Quitich team tall dark and handsome we had been dating since 1st year, I was completely head over heels in love with him and he had just broken up with me 20 minutes ago tops. "W what's it to you Malfoy?" I stuttered tears forming in my emerald green eyes making them sparkle. Malfoy was going to get back at me like I did him. "He's in my compartment snogging my sister that's why, Potter" Malfoy smirked a tear rolled down my cheek but he continued " they've been going at it all summer finally I had to put a silencing spell on Drusilla's room" he smirked my emerald green eyes turned a shade darker as they usually did when I turned angry, everyone was stunned into silence, I jumped up so fast pulling out my wand along with me, with a flick of the wrist I flew Romeo across the small compartment I threw the door open and started to look for my ex I was pissed beyond my normal realm, I think it scared a lot of people my eyes a dark green and fair white skin contrasting to my fire red hair that also went a shade darker in the anger. I finally reached the last compartment I flung it open before they could fly apart I flung my wand making there lips freeze. My cousins, brothers and Malfoy were all behind me at this point "oh COOL!" my younger cousin said " Ah there you are Zander, when you broke up me you failed to mention you were cheating on me." I said calmly Malfoy walked up next to me and unfroze them " Evan if that was bloody COOL that little slut is my sister" he smirked my brother came next to me too "how long" I asked "7 months" he replied my brother went to punch him in the noise " NO!" I roared "No? Lil's he's been cheating on you for months?" James asked confused " I don't care he may not love me anymore but I love him so leave him alone" I hissed "Lil's I--" he started "it Lillian to you Longbottom" I pulled out my wand throwing him into a wall with my wand in his neck "no!" Drusilla screamed "Malfoy if you don't shut your sister up im gonna hex her to oblivion and back!" I hissed, "Dru Shut it!" she went quiet I turned back to Zander " The only thing that is saving me from killing your ass right now is the fact that im still in love with you" I said tears flying down my cheeks "you talk to me again or even look at me funny, we won't be having such a nice chat. I know things Longbottom thing that would make your skin crawl LITERALLY! Make it crawl while you were cheating on me this summer I was learning spells, curses, and hexes that would scare the living daylights out of Romeo there! You just test me!" I snarled lowering my wand as I walked by Drusilla I stepped forward and hissed a BOO! At her she screamed falling backward "thought so!" I laughed I pushed my way past my cousins and brothers finally making it out side the small room "Lillian!" Romeo grabbed my arm "Look im sorry I didn't know you loved him" Romeo said shamefully I yanked my arm out of his grasp "first don't touch me second of course I love him we've been dating for 4 years and third he broke up with me on our anniversary" I snapped pushing past the first second and third years that were staring at me "Its not polite to stare" I snapped

I made my way back to my back to my compartment, soon after Lorcan Longbottom sat next to me "hey Lill's " Lor said "hey Lor " I said unenthusiastically "I saw what happened I doubt my idiot of a twin brother has said this yet but Im sorry" he said I started to cry "hey I'll have none of that from such a beautiful girl!" Lor said "Lor what did I do to disserve this? I must have done something in my past life that was really crappy" I sniffled he laughed "No honey my brother is just an idiot!" Lor Said "the worst part is that I keep asking myself what I did wrong I cant just blame him and be over it, I can't hate him no matter how much I yell and scream or pretend that I hate him I love him to much to hate him! It hurts you know I just want the pain to go away. I can't believe that he kissed me with the same lips that he kissed that slut with! She's going leave him once she's through with him and i'm not going to be there for him I can't!" I said leaning my head on Loren (another nickname) he put his arm around my shoulders "it's okay honey the pain will eventually fade it will always be there to warn you next time , but it will start to fade a little every day you just watch!" he said just than my brothers walked in "can we come in ?" Albus asked "yeah sure!" Loren said "how are you feeling? Cousin? If it makes you feel any better you scared the crap out of Sander ! " I laughed "it does !" I said everyone started to laugh all of a sudden the train stopped. "come one guys lets go get us a carriage. We stepped of the train in are Gryffindor robes Loren and Rose next to me "Look guys there's one there we will see you guys later" I hollered to my cousins and brothers as we climbed into the carriage .

We finally arrived and the sorting was quickly finished, the hardest part about seeing Sander, was seeing him and Dru together, she was always on him kissing and touching. With every touch it was like a stab in the heart. Loren saw the look on my face one day and put his arm around my shoulders "its okay Lils" Loren said "I know" was my reply. "Hey Longbottom looks like your twin is moving in on Potter! Looks like, liking potter is in your blood! Hopefully cheating isn't" Malfoy smirked "ROMEO!" Dru hissed in outrage Romeo laughed and turned on his heel he headed down the table till he reached where Rose Loren and Lilly sat he leaned down to Lilly's height "Malfoy" Lilly said "Potter" he replied "Longbottom and Weasly now that we know each others names what the Hell do you want?" Rose asked "I'm here to inform Ms Potter here that I figured out how to repay her" he informed her "For?" she asked "that scene on the train" he replied shortly "and why exactly do you care so much?" she asked "because I don't want to be your foe any more, Lilly" he said smiling "its Potter remember, and why? You enjoy being my foe! Why would you want to change that?" Lilly asked, " Because I'm not my father" he replied "could have fooled me!" she smirked "we'll see about that!" was his reply as he started to turn around "Malfoy, haven't you heard that you cant teach an old dog new tricks?" she asked smiling "it's Romeo" he replied "and I've got two years to try, this old dog isn't the roll over and give up type" he smirked and left the room, for the first time in weeks, Lilly laughed.


End file.
